


Told Ya I Could Whisper

by Naiesu



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Tension, Smut, Teasing, gon trying his luck, undercover cop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5718955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naiesu/pseuds/Naiesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"No one will bother two guys about to fuck against the wall."</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [godxspeed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/godxspeed/gifts).



The convicts were getting boring fast.

Gon was lounging in the corner of the club, elbow resting on the counter and tongue rolling the toothpick in his mouth. Killua was seated partially behind him, head resting against his fist while he tapped away at an app on his phone, filled to the brim with ennui enough to keep him from putting any extra energy into watching grown men slobber over scantily clad women. One of them had to be the adult and keep watch. Unfortunately, that had to be Gon.

  
"You're an awful cop," he hissed.

  
Killua deadpanned. "Say it a little louder, why don't you."

  
"I whispered."

  
"Gon, your 'whisper' is a stage whisper."

  
He lost whatever game he was playing, and Gon snickered, earning a sharp slap. He tried to rub away the stinging. "It is not."

  
Killua sat back on his stool, turning his phone face down on the counter. He glanced to the side. "Alright, Gon, I want you to whisper 'they're coming this way'."

  
Gon opened his mouth, prepared to take the challenge--so easy!--but he snapped his jaw closed when the words registered. He swallowed, mouthing, "Why?"

  
Killua shrugged, fingers twitching like he wanted to stand up. If they got too close he'd probably jump up and start swinging without provocation.

  
But Gon had an idea.

  
That...may or may not be mostly for his own benefit.

  
He leaned down over Killua, almost bracketing him in, and let his lips brush Killua's ear. The body beneath his stiffened. "I'm going to shove you out of your chair."

  
The words were almost inaudible, and obviously not what was expected, because Killua went from surprise to puzzlement. "What do you--?"

  
Gon pushed him off his stool, bodily hoisting him up. He rolled his hips into Killua's, briefly basking in the breath of a moan washing over his cheek, and craned his neck to lick up the shell of Killua's ear. The barkeeper shook his head and moved to the other end of the counter.

  
Killua's hands scrabbled at Gon's back before latching on to his shirt. "What--" he swallowed, voice already catching a husky edge. Something was rapidly growing hard against Gon's hip, "What are you doing?"

  
Gon slid his knee in between Killua's legs and ground it up against his cock, watching in vague amusement as his head dropped back and thudded against the wall. Even if it wasn't really (pretend) something he should be doing, it was still nice to hear Killua panting from his touch.

  
He pressed himself as flush as they could get.

  
"No one will bother two guys about to fuck against the wall."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you guys find any fuck ups, cuz im sure there are plenty. Otherwise enjoy!

"Are they gone?"

Killua snorted, shaking his head. "How should I know?"

"Well, if _I_ turn around and look, that's probably gonna tip them off."

Gon's ministrations slowed from heated to something teasing, and Killua barely stopped himself from protesting. They weren't even supposed to be doing this. Nothing was really stopping them, of course, but Gon had literally shoved this on him.

Not that he didn't want it--more like he hadn't actually known he'd wanted it. They had been partners for a little over two years now, so Killua liked to think he knew everything there was to know about Gon Freecss, but the thought of liking him as anything more than a friend hadn't even crossed Killua's mind. Which was completely stupid, because Gon's tongue felt _awesome_.

"Killua." Gon's voice was low and gravelly, and the sound made him shiver. Was he aware of the effect he had? "Are they still there?"

"I—uh." Killua forced his eyes open, squinting at the tables on the far side of the room. Some of the haze slowly lifted from his eyes. "They're watching."

They were watching. People could _see_ what Gon was doing. Where his hands were going, the marks he had left on Killua's skin. Somehow that was mortifying and hot as hell at the same time. People would assume Gon was his, that he was Gon's, and oh if that wasn't a pleasant thought.

Gon grumbled against Killua's neck. "We're gonna have to leave..."

Leave? Killua was enjoying this. If they left, Gon would stop playing...whatever this role was, and Killua would still be hard.

What could he even say to keep this going?

Gon was pulling away. "Should we," he swallowed, and Killua mimicked the action, "Pretend to take this to the bedroom?"

Pretend? No. They should just take it to the bedroom and finish. Hell, Killua would be content just rutting against each other until they both came. But that wasn't something he could just say.

"They might follow us." There, that was clever. "If they corner us in the hotel, I don't think they'll care whether or not we're wearing clothes."

Gon bit his lip, and Killua's gaze darted to his mouth. The mouth that could be on him right now, but was instead lingering a tormenting few inches away, practically begging Killua to kiss it.

"You're probably right."

Damn straight he was right.

"But we also have that hotel room half an hour downtown, remember?"

Wow, no, why was Gon coherent enough to remember that.

Killua turned his head, coughing into his fist. Talk about awkward. Not even awkward for the both of them, it was just Killua.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, I remember."

Well, that was the end of that. No more wandering hands or pleasured sighs and Gon was leaning in again with hooded eyes and what the _fuck_.

Killua pressed himself back into the wall, breath hitching. Didn't Gon just say they had to leave? That was an escape plan right there, so he didn't have to act like he liked Killua anymore.

"Gon--"

"We were talking a bit too long." Gon's mouth was a fraction of an inch away from Killua's, whose eyes fluttered in response to the hot breath ghosting over his lips. "We don't want them to get suspicious again."

He closed his eyes. "You're right."

Gon's lips were hesitant, testing the waters with a tentative kiss. It was soft and unhurried and more than a little timid, like he wasn't completely sure he was allowed to go from nipping and biting to soft and careful, but that was OK with Killua. Not quite what he wanted, though.

He pulled away from Gon. "They're probably gonna think it's weird that we went from--" Frottage, licking, panting, "'Wall sex' as you put it, to really--" Gentle, caring, sweet, "...tame."

"Yeah." Gon was nodding along with him. That was good. "So we should head out."

No, no, no, that was _not_ good. Gon was supposed to agree, and then switch back to ravishing Killua. But oh, _noooo_ , they had to go back to the hotel and be responsible adults! Fuck that, that wasn't fair, you couldn't just get someone all hot and bothered and then stop. It was rude, and frankly more than a little cruel.

Killua didn't put up a fight, though. He simply nodded, and Gon backed up, giving him a quick once over. He nodded to himself, turning and walking toward the exit.

"I'm so stupid," Killua grumbled, sulking more than he wanted to admit. He stuffed his hands in his pockets, and let his shoulders slump, only just remembering to grab his phone.

How much of an idiot was he? He just _had_ to end the kiss. It probably would've gotten all steamy again if he would've waited, but he had been so _excited_. The prospect of open-mouthed kissing was so alluring. After having Gon's mouth and tongue over all his exposed skin, it was only logical that he would wonder what it felt like against his _own_ mouth and tongue.

He pushed the meat of his palms into his eyes. Best he forget all that even happened.

Gon was already in the car when he caught up, flipping through the music on his phone.

"No more Journey."

"Journey's good."

"Journey's good the first 50 times, Gon, but you're kinda killin' it."

Gon shrugged, and Killua was glad no arguing had started up. He didn't think he could handle it at the moment.

 

~~~

 

The car ride was awkward.

Way too awkward.

Neither of them talked, and no music was playing to alleviate the tense air surrounding them, which only made it worse. Should Killua...say something? That seemed like the right thing to do in their situation, but Gon was tapping his fingers against the steering wheel like he was agitated, so he decided against it.

That was until Gon's hand dropped off the gear shift, and landed on his thigh.

Killua tensed. That wasn't something you just _did_ , and Gon hadn't done it before. Couples did that. People who were in love and couldn't keep their hands off each other did that.

Gon's fingers started tracing up and down the inner seam of Killua's jeans, and his erection was suddenly at the forefront of his mind again. Ixnay the couple bullshit--that didn't make sense in their circumstances anyway, but lust did.

He glanced over at Gon, but the brunet had his eyes locked on the road. Killua hadn't known he was so good at multitasking. Either that, or they had mere seconds until they crashed.

Gon's fingers slid further inward, slowing, and Killua's breath was hitching because Gon was _so close_. He turned to face the window, subtly biting his knuckles to keep from moaning. He'd be damned if he lost it that easily.

As soon as Gon's fingers brushed the crook of his thigh, his leg jerked. The light touch was almost too much sensation, but at the same time wasn't enough, all the while being just right. It didn't make any sense. Maybe it was the subconscious knowledge that it was Gon touching him.

Said brunet glanced at him out of his peripheral. Killua pretended not to notice.

Nothing was said--and neither of them moved--for a few seconds that felt far longer than they were. Gon seemed pleased with whatever he had been debating, and dipped his fingers down the line of Killua's zipper.

It was a spun out, torturous half hour of Killua pinching the bridge of his nose, legs trembling. The pads of Gon's fingers were a light pressure, but it was just enough for Killua to feel. They would lightly rub the shaft of his cock, just for a moment, and then either lift to circle the head, or drop to cup his balls.

Why did they pick a hotel so far away?

Gon's hand stopped moving, and Killua started to make a noise of protest. If he didn't keep going, they'd probably have to pull over, because Killua wasn't willing to wait.

If Gon really did stop, he was ready to hop the console and sit in his lap. He could already imagine what it would be like; arms pinning Gon in, little space between them, rocking against each other, hand stroking Gon's-

The hand on his jeans was back, fingers deftly popping the button open.

"What are you doing?" Killua hissed, unwilling to break the quiet.

He wasn't complaining, the touch felt nice after all, but he didn't want to take all of Gon's concentration. Getting off was less important than avoiding running off the road.

Gon tore his hand away as if he had been burned, looking shocked and apologetic. His gaze was torn between Killua and the street. "I'm sorry, I thought--!"

Killua cut him off before he could start rambling, holding up his hand. He hated the look on Gon's face. "It's fine, I just wanted to make sure you were paying attention to the road."

Gon sighed audibly, expression melting into one of ease again. It was a second before he responded. "It's not hard to do both."

"If you want to."

Gon's hand was already sliding over his inner thigh. "I do."

He did. He actually wanted to. And if his words weren't enough indication, the eager inflection to his voice was.

His fingers pinched Killua's zipper, dragging it down, and his middle finger dipped past Killua's jeans, lightly skimming his cock. Gon's eyes were still on the road, body language making it seem like this was a normal car ride. He really was good at multitasking.

Killua bucked his hips unwillingly, silently cursing himself. He must've been more worked up than he'd thought, because Gon had hardly touched him.

Gon's fingers lifted, running back and forth over his abdomen, and occasionally slipped beneath the hem of his boxers. Killua's muscles jumped wherever his skin was brushed, but the touch was starting to annoy him. He wanted Gon's hands on his dick, not his waist.

And then Gon's hands weren't on him at all.

Killua didn't care if he sounded needy or entitled at this point. "Would you cut it out?!"

Gon stopped moving, eyeing him. "I was just parking."

"Oh." Killua looked around the garage, pursing his lips. "...well, stop it."

"'Afraid I've already stopped."

His gaze jumped back to Gon, witty retort on his tongue, but Gon surged forward, slotting their mouths together. Killua gasped at the suddenness of it, and was rewarded with a tongue following the curve of his lower lip.

He groaned, and Gon pressed closer, leaning over the console. That's all he wanted, a kiss with heat behind it, something that left him breathing hard and made his toes curl. He had liked the tentative kiss, but this was on its own level.

Gon pulled away, and Killua watched, entranced, at the way he was bending himself to get into the passenger seat. He was straddling Killua soon after, bowing his back to resume their kiss.

"You're really flexible," Killua murmured.

"’Practiced just so I could use it in these situations."

"Really?"

Gon laughed, but somehow managed to keep kissing even as much as he was grinning. "No. Just a perk."

A perk for him, or Killua? The question was almost voiced, but the picture of Gon's legs bent, long and thick with muscle, was still fresh in his mind.

A perk for Killua, then.

One of Gon's hands rested on his shoulder, giving the occasional squeeze when Killua made a noise or unconsciously bucked his hips. His other hand was making its way down Killua's chest, thumb dipping past his boxers, but leaving just as quickly. Killua pinched his eyebrows together, wondering where his touch had gone.

It was back a few seconds later, shoving between his ass and the seat, fingers groping. Killua groaned into Gon's mouth, rolling his hips.

Gon's eyebrows raised. He pulled just a few inches away, watching Killua with rapt attention while curling his fingers again, and a smile lit up his face when Killua gasped. "Killua's sensitive."

"Stupid--!" He was cut short when Gon experimentally dragged his hips forward. Killua closed his eyes, forcing his moan into a sigh. He wouldn't let Gon have the pleasure.

Gon's nose was at his neck a moment later, nuzzling before he bit down softly. His hands were curling into Killua's thighs, hips rolling lightly. "That feels good, right?"

Killua didn't want to talk. He couldn't think enough to process the words, let alone formulate a response. So Gon's hands--squeezing and pulling his thighs apart--added to the needy grinding and light biting, were enough to make his head spin.

"Killua," Gon was back at his mouth, pouting, words broken by sloppy kisses, "You're so quiet."

"Maybe," A ragged pant, "You're just not doing a very good job."

That shut him up. Gon was pulling away again, determination lurking at the edges of his expression. "I'm not doing good enough?"

Killua took a moment to catch his breath. "What do you think?"

"I think you're lying."

"You do?"

It was less of a question and more of a statement, but the effect was the same. Gon took it as a challenge, rutting more insistent, hands--large and enveloping--sliding over the underside of Killua's thighs until the tips of his fingers brushed Killua's balls.

"Not good enough, hmm?" Gon's mouth hovered over his, and he grinned and breathed a chuckle, before leaning forward and taking Killua's bottom lip between his teeth.

Killua shuddered, sighing again when Gon slid his tongue back and forth over his lip. "Y-yeah."

Gon bit down, and he gasped. "'Yeah' to what?"

When he pulled back, Killua stared, reaching up to touch the small cut on his mouth. "You bit me!"

"Ah, sorry," He didn't sound sorry at all, lips back to pressing hard against Killua's and hips still rocking, "'s hard not to."

Killua moaned, and Gon only lifted him up to grind down harder. He was in heaven, he had to be. Gon was a warm pressure over him, engulfing him, exposing every spot that made him want to vocalize his rapture. If it was this good with their pants still _on_ , Killua didn't think he would make it when he lost his clothes.

The door clicked open, flooding the car with light, and Gon pulled back. He slid off Killua, peering into the passenger seat. "You coming?"

"I wouldn't be opposed to you carrying me." He honestly didn't know if he could make it back to their hotel room with his jelly legs, but he didn't say that.

"If you insist."

"Joking!" Killua slid around Gon just as he was reaching down, already making his way out of the parking garage. "I was joking."

Their walk was silent, and almost as awkward as the start of their car ride, though he figured it was the anticipation of what was coming. Both their minds were wandering, eyes darting to each other. Killua's gaze lowered, following every line--Gon's shirt hugged his figure nicely--of Gon's abs, and lingered on the very obvious bulge at the front of his pants.

Killua tongued at the cut on his lip, walking as fast as he could. He wondered how fast he could take his clothes off. Or _Gon's_. Infinitely better thought, that. Seeing him completely nude, being able to touch those muscles he had seen so many times before, being able to see just how big his dick was.

It was another five minutes before they actually made it to the hotel elevator, and Killua was reduced to glaring at every person they passed, because _everyone wanted to stare at Gon's dick_. Just because it was big didn't mean it was eye candy. Not to say Gon didn't get eyed frequently in normal situations, but Killua wanted him to himself now that he--sort of--had dibs.

He grumbled to himself, tapping incessantly at the button marking their floor. How could people just stare like that? And why did Gon seem so calm about it all?

"What's your deal?"

Killua glared over his shoulder. "Everyone was staring at your dick."

Gon laughed, sliding closer to wrap his arms around Killua's midsection. He pulled him closer, and Killua groaned quietly at the feeling on Gon's cock at his lower back, hips grinding.

"You were staring the most."

Killua would've flushed if he had it in him, if he actually cared that he had been caught. The only thing on his mind was the erection pressed against his ass. "You saw that?"

Gon chuckled by his ear, hand reaching to rest on the front of Killua's pants, fly still down and button undone. Thankfully his shirt was long enough to cover him, but it didn't help the warmth seeping through his boxers. Gon's hand didn't move. "I thought you were gonna start drooling."

"You're so full of yourself." Killua tried to turn to elbow him, but Gon held him tighter, hips rolling in short, sharp thrusts.

"You think so?"

Killua dropped his head back on Gon's shoulder, mouth open and eyes closed, chin tilted up. His own hips rolled back to meet Gon's. It should've been illegal, feeling that good. He felt like he was on fire, reacting too eagerly to Gon's light touches, yearning for more. "I _know_ so."

The hand resting over his cock squeezed, and Killua couldn't help it anymore.

He keened.

He keened, he fucking keened--some long, thin, greedy noise. Gon stopped moving, and Killua's mind flew to the worst. He had upset Gon, maybe he shouldn't have made that noise; Gon wanted him to be quiet, couldn't let them be caught, they were in a public elevator after all; Gon thought the noise was disgusting, was debating whether or not to continue--the options were limitless, really.

Gon flipped him around in the next second, shoving him into the elevator wall. His mouth was on Killua's neck again, biting hard, hips rutting roughly. No reason to worry, then.

"Shiiiit," Killua breathed, biting his lip. The cut there stung, but it was almost a pleasant feeling, mixing with electricity jolting up his spine. "Feels--haaa."

Gon nipped at his neck, hard enough to make him hiss. There had to be marks all over him. "Good, right? It feels good?"

"Good--sure, yeah, whatev--Gon, wait--!"

Gon stopped moving, pulling away to look at him. His hair was rumpled, pupils blown, panting, lips kiss-swollen and wet. He somehow managed to make it sexy and cute at once, and Killua almost felt bad about stopping him.

But his hand was down Killua's pants and they were still in the elevator.

"What's wrong?" Gon cocked his head, fingers stroking in question.

The light touch at the head of his cock made Killua buck forward, and a smile tugged at Gon's lips. He was looking down, watching his own fingers through the opening in Killua's boxers, hand still moving tentatively.

"Someone could--shit!--could come in, so--" Killua swallowed, moaning wetly. Gon's hand had curled around his erection, and was stroking slowly.

"So?"

The smirk on his face was infuriating, and Killua jammed his leg between Gon's, grinding it upward. Gon jerked, hand stilling and mouth going slack in a silent moan.

"So get your hand out of my pants!"

That didn't work. If anything, Gon was trying harder, grip tighter and hand stroking in quick, short tugs. Killua tried his best not to move, returning to rolling his knee in retaliation. It wasn't fair if Gon was having all the fun. Not that being lavished in attention wasn't fun, because it totally was, but he wanted to hear Gon make at least half the noises he was.

The elevator pinged, signaling their floor, and Gon stumbled out, dragging Killua behind him.

"Slow down a little!" He was tripping all over his feet, trying to catch up with Gon, and he really didn't feel like eating the carpet. That, and it was hard trying to stuff his dick in his pants with one hand.

Gon slapped his hand away, stopping at their door. He dug through his pockets for the key. “Don’t bother."

"Uh, yeah, sure, I'll just leave it hanging out where everyone can see it."

The door clicked softly when it was unlocked, and Killua was back to being dragged. Gon shut the door, kicking off his shoes, and Killua followed his example. He threw his coat onto his bed, starting to push his pants down.

"Leave them."

Gon's voice left little room for argument, smooth and commanding. Was it possible to get harder? Killua thought it was.

He tried to hold up his suave façade either way. "You really want me to--" Gon's pants were unzipped and hanging low on his thighs when he turned around, underwear hem pushing his erection against his stomach. Killua's mouth hung, "To...uh..."

"Yes." Gon was striding forward, but Killua's eyes were still glued to his cock. "It won't matter either way."

He was being backed against the wall. "It won't?"

Gon leaned over him, hands bracketing Killua's hips. "Mmm, nope."

"Ok." He tossed his hands up onto Gon's shoulders, linking his hands behind Gon's neck and pulling him closer.

Fuck the façade. Killua had Gon flush against him, cock hard and twitching and so so thick, brushing his, so why keep up appearances? He wanted to mouth that cock, lick it, suck it through Gon's boxer briefs--every thought was dirtier than the last. How far could he take it in his mouth, how much would it stretch his hole, would Gon come a lot, what if Gon came a lot _inside_ him-

Repercussions and all, that last one sounded tantalizing.

He was torn out of his reverie when Gon hoisted him up--so strong!--against the wall, hands guiding Killua's legs to wrap around his waist. His hand wrapped around both their cocks, and the rough jerk he gave made Killua mewl. If Gon kept that up he'd come in no time.

"Wait." He sat his hand on top of Gon's.

"What now?" Gon made a dissatisfied noise, leaning forward to lick over Killua's jaw.

"If you keep doing that, I'm gonna come."

"That's kinda the point."

"You're not gonna...yanno...?"

He was afraid Gon would dance around the issue just to see him squirm as he was wont to do, but he went straight back to stroking them both. "Not this time."

If not that time, then maybe the next? Either way, Killua couldn't help the surge of disappointment-

"Wait!"

Gon growled, biting at Killua's lip again. " _What_."

"There's gonna be a next time?"

"You want there to be a next time?"

"Yes." Absolutely, definitely. He sounded so excited, but he could care less.

"Then there's gonna be a next time."

A promise if he'd ever heard one. It wasn't 'we'll see', or 'maybe', it was 'yes, we'll fuck next time, no if's, and's, or but's'. That was enough to wash away any lingering disappointment, and he relaxed, letting the wall bear the brunt of his weight.

Gon was kissing him again, open mouthed and sloppy and languid and perfect, as opposed to the measured but fast strokes of his hand. He swiped his thumb over the head of their cocks, and Killua gasped. Gon groaned, and the sound vibrated through his chest and into Killua's throat, who swallowed it greedily.

Good, good, good, he felt too good. Every one of his nerves was alight, stimulated by Gon's knowing touches, fueling the warmth in his stomach. The hand that wasn't on his cock was propping his ass up, fingers lightly brushing his hole. He whined in response, and the sound only spurred Gon on.

"'Sound so pretty," Gon mumbled again his mouth, words slurred.

His hand worked faster, rough to the point it almost hurt. One, two, three strokes, and he fondled the head of their cocks on the fourth. Killua was beyond attempting to hide his titillation, and was instead eagerly bucking into Gon's hand. His skin felt heated, stomach coiling, balls tight.

He needed to tell Gon he was close, let him know that he needed to keep up the pace, don't let the pace falter. Though Gon's mouth was on his, he still tried to speak, but instead of giving a quick warning of 'I'm close', all he managed to do was babble.

Gon barked a laugh that immediately lowered to a moan. "'Feels that good?"

"Of course it--" Gon let go of his own cock, focusing right under the head of Killua's. "Nnnngh--just keep--right--aaahh, right there."

Gon was grinning now, sliding his tongue into Killua's mouth and slicking it under his. Killua wasn't in the state of mind to really reciprocate, but Gon seemed happy enough with their messy kiss, as most of the focus wasn't spent on how Killua had forgotten how to swallow with two tongues in his mouth. He was extremely grateful for that, because he could feel the drool sliding down his chin.

Gon sucked on Killua's tongue, thumb massaging the underside of his cock, and that was all it took to have him coming. He moaned into Gon's mouth, guttural and unfettered, and somewhere far away he could feel Gon rutting against him, hand pumping them both again, but his own orgasm took precedence.

For a brief moment he thought Gon was going to drop him when his knees buckled, but he righted himself, separating to gasp and moan against Killua's cheek. Their hotel room was quiet, a stark contrast to when they first arrived.

Killua looked down at the mess on Gon's hand, semen dripping over his fingers, and a stray spark of arousal made him shiver. He tried his luck, lightly rolling his ass against Gon's cock.

Gon hissed at the oversensitivity. "What are you doing?"

Well that wasn't a 'no'. Killua tugged Gon closer again, pursing his lips and trying not to smile.

"So, about that 'next time'."


End file.
